lost soul
by princess001
Summary: will a girl marik meets help him change?Please r
1. the meeting

To: *Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi or any characters here* Marik  
  
was laying in his room; thinking about how he's gonna defeat  
  
Yugi.He realized as he was thinking does he have anybody to  
  
support him; like Yugi has his friends.He knew that his rare  
  
hunters are with him because they have interests; nobody would  
  
care if he got hurt or if something happened to him.He felt  
  
like life's not worth living; he was sick of trying to defeat  
  
Yugi and everybody hating him. He got up from his bed; and  
  
walked to the door; he grabbed his rare hunter cloak before he  
  
walked out.Walking down the stairs he pulled the cloaks' hood  
  
on.As he stepped outside the air was kind of chilly; he  
  
thighed his cloak around him.He was talking a little night  
  
stroll; get some fresh air to help him think clearer.The night  
  
was quiet; he walked the deserted road which lead to a  
  
bridge.Lost in his thoughts he walked a bit faster; the full  
  
moon was shining in the dark starry night.He stopped on the  
  
bridge; leaning on it; he stared at the water thinking how it  
  
would be easier if he just ended it there.He climbed on it  
  
holding on; thinking if he could jump. "Hey; watch out; you  
  
know you can fall in"surprised to hear a voice he turned to a  
  
pretty black haired girl standing by him. "What do you care  
  
you don't even know me; get lost!"; he didn't care he yelled  
  
at her; but deep down he felt stupid for saying that. He was  
  
looking at her; he thought she was pretty.She had shoulder  
  
length black hair; baby blue eyes; shorter then him; she  
  
looked about 15; a year older then him.She wore blue tight  
  
jeans and a white sagest strapped shirt which showed off her  
  
chest.On her feet were white tennis shoes. " I don't; but  
  
that's the cowherds way out" she said softly not paying  
  
attention that he just yelled at her. He thought she had a  
  
point."What's bothering you"; she said even calmer."Its  
  
nothing doesn't matter" he answered shortly; "It does if its  
  
worth jumping off"; she said" Its a long and confusing story"  
  
he said now calmer; " I got time"she replied. He looked at her  
  
wondering "Why are you out this late?". She looked at him and  
  
at the floor "I'm having a bad day; school; parents get on my  
  
nerves; piss me off i wanted to take a walk to clear my  
  
head".He looked at her and said " I whish that's all I have to  
  
worry about; nobody cares about me".She looked at him and said  
  
in a determined voice "Give me your hand"; a little bit unsure  
  
he gave her his hand. She pulled him down by his hand as he  
  
jumped on the ground his hood flew back.She stared at his  
  
pretty face; purled eyes; cute face; tan; spiky platinum blond  
  
hair which went good with his tan.He had golden pointy earring  
  
which she thought were cute and they also went well with his  
  
tan.She recognized who he was; she heard so much about him and  
  
how evil he is but she believed different about him. "Why do  
  
you wanna help me"; Marik said coldly.She looked at his purple  
  
eyes and said" Because I belive that underneath you're not as  
  
you seem; I've heard about you and how evil you are but I  
  
belive different and I belive you need a second chance and  
  
someone that will be here for you; Marik....all you need is  
  
some understanding"; "What do you think you can just change  
  
me" he sounded cruel; but she knew that he was just putting on  
  
the tough guy image and that if he showed his other side he  
  
wouldn't be respected and feared. '' I don't care what you  
  
think; I think you have a good side; but if you don't wanna  
  
give me a chance its ok Jim getting cold and Jim going home"  
  
she said dully"And by the way my name's Sanya" she started  
  
walking away'' Sanya; wait maybe you are right" he said hoping  
  
she's gonna come back." Forget it" and she just walked away;  
  
he didn't wanna go after her to look like he needs her but  
  
deep inside he felt like someone's finally understanding him  
  
for the first time and hes driving her away. He walked back  
  
home and went to bed the whole night he was thinking about  
  
Sanya.It was morning Marik got up; got dressed; instead of  
  
eating breakfast he went outside.He was walking around looking  
  
for the girl he met last night; Saya.Instead he ran into  
  
something else; Yugi; Tea; Tristen and Joey. " Well; well who  
  
do we have here its little Yugi and his foolish friends" Marik  
  
yelled out laughing. "Marik!" yelled Yugi " What are you doing  
  
here and what do you want?" " Hahaha; I have rights too you  
  
know; why don't you just give me your millennium puzzle and  
  
there wont be any trouble at all" he laughed cruelly "Why  
  
don't you just back off you creep" Joey yelled ready to attack  
  
him but Tea held him back " Why don't we settle this in a  
  
duel; Marik!" Yugi replied " Fight me; dont hide like a cowerd  
  
behind your mind slaves" Marik got pissed off and he was about  
  
to trow his millenium rod at him; that give him an idea. " Why  
  
dont we fight Yogi; like men" " That's not the answer Marik;  
  
why don't you ... but before he could finish up Marik punched  
  
him in the face; they started hit each other back and forth;  
  
Tea was yelling for them to stop and Joey and Tristan were  
  
cheering Yugi on.Marik took his millennium rod to stab Yugi;  
  
but Yugi turned the rod against Mariks chest.Marik fell on the  
  
ground holding the rod tight trying to turn it against Yugi;  
  
the rod's shart poin was getting closer and closer; he felt  
  
clod sweat all over him.In a moment that Marik felt like he  
  
was gonna die; he heard a scream; "Noooooooo!!!" it was girl's  
  
voice. Marik didnt see who but in a split second somebody's  
  
hands were on his chest and just about; when the rod was gonna  
  
struck him it went through the hands.Yugi jumpped up realizing  
  
what he had done.The girl was screaming in pain by Marik; now  
  
he recognized who the girl that saved his life was; Sanya.Yugi  
  
dropped the rod staring in disbelief. "Im so sorry; you  
  
shouln't have done that; let us take you to a hospital;  
  
please"; Yugi said in a shocked sorry voice but she didnt care  
  
about him; she was looking at Marik partly relived that he was  
  
ok. "Are you ok"; he said; "No; but it's better that this  
  
happened to me then that it killed you" she said barly  
  
breathing tears rolling down her cheaks."Com on"; he said;  
  
"You need to see the doctor"; he picked up his rod and helped  
  
her up."It's not over between us; Marik" Yugi yelled.Marik and  
  
Sanya walked away; Yugi and the rest were still recovering  
  
from what they just saw. They just came into the park that  
  
they met; hurring to the nearest hospital."That was really  
  
stupid; now you have holes in you hands"; the tearst stoped;  
  
she was feeling dizzy."I just saved your sorry ass from dying  
  
and its better having holes then being dead; Im going to  
  
recover; its not my first time being hurt. He took all the  
  
strenght he got and said"Im sorry; thank you" he felt better  
  
as he said that.But Sanya was getting wearker and they just  
  
had two blocks till the hospital; her eyes were closing and  
  
she looked like she was gonna fall down; her hands were bloody  
  
and the blood was dripping on the ground.Marik realized that.  
  
"Can you walk" he said gently; "I feel like im gonna fall down  
  
she said"; but they were still walking.Marik stopped and put  
  
his arm around her waist so she stoppes too.The looked at each  
  
other; then he got closer.He kinda bent; put one arm around  
  
her legs one around her shoulders and picked her up. '' Thank  
  
you" she said excausted.Her hands were on his chest which made  
  
his shirt filled with blood.Her excausted eyes closed and she  
  
placed her head on his shoulder; she was resting.People were  
  
staring but he didn't care; they were in front of the  
  
hospital. "Where here; wake up"; he said softly.She barly  
  
opened her eyes and looked around; as they came in the nurses  
  
imidiatly took her; people were staring at him.He wanted to go  
  
with her but they told him to wait in the waiting room.Just as  
  
he sat down; his cell phone rang.Marik's eyes videned in  
  
surprise the his lips curled into a smile "Well done I'll come  
  
imediately"; feeling happy for a second he tought of Sanya and  
  
should he leave her .  
  
Cc:   
  
Bcc:   
  
Subject:   
  
-------- 


	2. the good times

To: *Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi or any characters here* Marik  
  
was hurrying down the road; he walked the same road a minute  
  
earlier when he was taking Sanya to the hospital.But now one  
  
of his rare hunters have called him about a very important  
  
news and he needed to be there.As he was rushing the road he  
  
thought; if it was right to leave Sanya in the hospital alone;  
  
but she'll be ok; she's being helped by doctors.He was so  
  
relieved that he didn't get killed; and also sanded by Sanya's  
  
injury.He knew how that felt; he had his back carved.Flash  
  
backs flew into his head; the pain the screaming the  
  
begging.The pain he had to suffer because of ''the pharaoh'';  
  
but he just received a call regarding him and revenge was soon  
  
to come.Marik's lip curled into a smile."Where is he?"; said  
  
Marik as he came into a dark room; "He's down in the dungeons  
  
master Marik"; one of the people in the purple cloak  
  
answered."Excellent"; Marik sounded very pleased; "Good  
  
work."He hurried down the stairs which lead to the dungeons;  
  
the place was very dark only couple of candles on the walls.He  
  
entered a large room with bunch of jail cells; the room was  
  
very dark and cold; with no windows.He lit the room by  
  
lighting few large candles on the walls.He slowly walked to  
  
the last jail cell; grinning as he stepped closer.He reached  
  
his point to be facing the person he fought today; the reason  
  
Sanya got hurt and the person he's been trying to kill for  
  
years; the person why he had to have his back carved and  
  
guarded his tomb; he was facing none other than the pharaoh  
  
himself.He had his millennium puzzle around his neck and  
  
something else he wanted; his Egyptian god card.Marik and  
  
Yami/Yugi; standing face to face; Marik was pleased that  
  
Yami/Yugi was caged up so he could deal with him  
  
easier.Yami/Yugi looked at him; "Marik you coward; this is not  
  
the way to fight!"he paused for a second"Why don't you let me  
  
out of here; so we can have a duel; like we were supposto!"  
  
Yami/Yugi was furious.He was pissed at Marik for being the way  
  
he is; he was pissed at the spirt that came into him.He  
  
stabbed an innocent girl and it was all his fault; he turned  
  
his friends against him at one point.He couldn't face him; so  
  
he had to take control of his friends to do his dirty work for  
  
him.His anger was building up inside him."Yugi; you're hurting  
  
innocent people now aren't you? That doesn't seem like you;  
  
hahaha"; he broke into evil laugh."You know i didn't mean that  
  
Marik; she threw herself in front of you"; Yami/Yugi said a  
  
little bit confused."You know what I want Yugi; and you better  
  
hand it over now!"; "If you think I'm going to hand it over  
  
that easily Marik; you're wrong!"Marik thought there will be  
  
no point of fighting with him so he should leave him there for  
  
the night and let his people take care of him tomorrow.Without  
  
warning Marik walked away coldly; all he could hear behind him  
  
is Yugi yelling at him.He didn't care thou; he just walked  
  
away upstairs./YamiYugi was sitting in his jail cell thinking  
  
how to escape; when he heard footsteps coming down the  
  
stairs.He thought Marik was coming back; but as the figure  
  
came into the room he easily recognized that it was Isis;  
  
Marik's sister.She was on his side even thou Marik's her  
  
brother.She wanted to free her brother from the spirit and  
  
help her pharoah.She wore a white Ancient Egyptian dress; she  
  
had jewels all around but her greatest one; around her neck  
  
another millennium item; the millennium necklace; she could  
  
see into the future and past with it."I knew you'd be here my  
  
pharaoh; are you ok?"; "Yes; Isis I'm fine but I don't know  
  
what's Marik planning next; first I need to get out of  
  
here."he sounded concerned."I know; I came here to help you  
  
escape; there's a trap door in the back.Im going to guide you  
  
to it; make sure you make it out safe.He felt relived; he  
  
loved Isis very much.Not because she served him but because  
  
she was pure hearted; she loved him too."Thank you; you're  
  
always here for me; that's why I'm going to try to bring  
  
you're brother back like he was before the evil spirit  
  
controlled him." They both looked at each other and  
  
smiled."Isis.....I love you"; he looked directly into her blue  
  
eyes; she gave him a smile"I love you too."Isis got closer to  
  
the bars and so did Yami/Yugi; they looked at each other;  
  
Yami/Yugi gently touched her cheek and kissed her.After they  
  
pulled away Isis pulled out a key and unlocked the dungeon;  
  
she guided him to the secret door and made sure no one saw  
  
him.Yami/Yugi ran as fast as he could; and disappeared in the  
  
distance.Isis hurried upstairs trying not to risk getting  
  
cough by Marik.She was happy at the moment because she barely  
  
sees her boyfriend; they have to meet in secret.Marik went to  
  
bed thinking if Sanya's gonna be ok.The alarm clock rang; he  
  
did his morning routine.Just to make himself feel better he  
  
went down to the dungeon to watch Yugi suffer; but when he  
  
came down there he found the cell empty.He immediately came  
  
running upstairs ordering his rare hunters to search every  
  
where; they had to find Yugi again...Sanya was sitting on her  
  
bed trying to drink through a straw since she couldn't use her  
  
hands.She was thinking about Marik and how hot he was; and how  
  
sweet he was when he carried her to the hospital; but when she  
  
saw that he wasn't in the waiting room she was a little bit  
  
disappointed; she knew something came up.She wanted Marik so  
  
bad; she didn't care that he was evil; she knew there was some  
  
good underneath.All she heard about him is that he's evil and  
  
that he uses other people's bodies to control their mind.That  
  
was bad; but she thought maybe she could help him out; see it  
  
from his side not everything's like it seems.Sanya was  
  
wondering what Marik was doing at that time; she kept on  
  
thinking and daydreaming about him.She loved his platinum  
  
blonde hair; his tanned skin; his gold jewelry which looked  
  
great with his skin; his beautiful purple eyes...''Sanya wake  
  
up!"; women voice yelled; Sanya jerked as she woke up looking  
  
at the watch; dinner time.She couldn't go to school for a  
  
couple of weeks because she couldn't hold a pencil and plus  
  
she need to take her medicine every hour.After the dinner she  
  
took a walk to the park; hoping to see Marik again.Just as she  
  
came; she saw him sitting on a park bench by himself; doing  
  
what it looked like deep thinking.He looked kind of mad; she  
  
was gonna leave.''Sanya!!"; she heard his voice; he sounded  
  
happy.He walked over to her."Hey"; she was in a good mood when  
  
she saw his smile."Hey; what's going on?"; "Nothing much"; she  
  
said as she walked to the bench and he followed her.They sat  
  
down; facing each other; they both smiled."How are you're  
  
hands"; he looked at her wrapped hands."They're better; but  
  
they hurt allot"she felt kind of down; "I told you---"No I  
  
told you myself it's better for me to be like this then you  
  
dead; let's not talk about that anymore; ok?" ."Ok."''How old  
  
are you?"; "15"; she answered; "and you?" "I'm 16"he said.They  
  
smiled; she moved closer to him; Marik looked at her and  
  
realized how beautiful she is.He put his arms around her;  
  
carefully not to touch her hands too hard; she placed her head  
  
on his shoulder closing her eyes.People were looking at them  
  
and kept on saying "awww".They sat there for a while; it was  
  
getting darker and chillier.Marik realized that she was cold;  
  
"Sit in my lap"; she smiled got up and carefully sat on him;  
  
she put her one arm around him and other on his chest.He  
  
placed his hand on her thigh and the other one around her  
  
back.She felt warm and safe in his arms; she felt like the  
  
luckiest girl in the world.She put her head on his chest and  
  
closed her eyes to enjoy the moment.He kissed her cheek as she  
  
did that; his lips were warm and soft.This was way different  
  
from Marik; she couldn't belive that he can be evil too.She  
  
wished that her hands were free so she could play with his  
  
hair or touch his soft skin; instead she was feeling her cheek  
  
against his.He was kissing her lips softly; her cheeks; then  
  
forehead; he rubbed his cheek against hers; kissing her.She  
  
felt his lips go down her neck; which made her body tingle;  
  
she was kissing him back.They stopped; she sat up and put her  
  
head against his cheek; he was thinking and said"Sanya";  
  
"Yes"; "do you wanna be my girl?"; she smiled at that"Yes".She  
  
looked at her watch; "Shit; gotta go home." It was dark as  
  
they looked around nobody was in the park; they lost track of  
  
time.''It's too dark for you to go alone; I'll walk you home";  
  
"Thanks".He took her hand gently and held it on the walk  
  
home.Just as they arrived there; he realized she lives only  
  
couple of streets away from him.''Well; were here"; "Good  
  
night Marik"she smiled; "Good night baby; get some rest".He  
  
kissed her again and left her hose.Walking home Marik heard  
  
voices talking near by; they sounded very familiar to him.They  
  
were talking in the same tone as him and Sanya were talking  
  
in.It was a voice of a female and a male; the male had a very  
  
maculate sound to his voice; very familiar.But the female  
  
voice was even more familiar.  
  
Cc:   
  
Bcc:   
  
Subject:   
  
-------- 


	3. beginning

To: *Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi or any characters here* Marik  
  
got closer to the bushes; slowly so that they wouldn't hear  
  
him."Isis we have to hurry up; before somebody else comes  
  
around"; the voice said as Marik's eyes opened vide in  
  
disbelief.He immediately recognized Yami's voice; and his  
  
sister's was talking now.How could Isis? her and Yami?Marik  
  
was still in shock to do anything.Getting over the shock he  
  
thought should he crash in or leave them?He needed Yami's  
  
millenium puzzle; but he knew how they were feeling for the  
  
fist time; he knew how it felt being loved.Buisness comes  
  
first he thought just as he crashed in."Well; well who do we  
  
have here".Isis looked at him in horror; she was sitting in  
  
Yami's lap as she looked up at him.Yami's eyes opened wide; he  
  
emidietly got up pulling Isis gently with him."Marik what are  
  
you doing here?"; Yami said in disbelief."That doesn't matter;  
  
does it Isis"; he was mad that his own sister is with him  
  
enemy; even tho him and Isis weren't that close."Marik;  
  
please.."; she didn't know what to say; even tho she was  
  
older; he was the man of the house; since he killed their dad.  
  
She was standing there frozen with out anything else to  
  
say."Yami you stay away from my sister; Isis you're going home  
  
with me right now!!"; "She's not you're daughter; you can't  
  
tell her what to do "; Yami was angry too."I don't care; who  
  
are you to tell me what to do; Isis i can't belive you"; "And  
  
by the way"; he said a little calmer; "How'd you escape from  
  
my daungeon?"It was silente for a little bit; till Yami broke  
  
in"I had my way"; ''It's inposible you were locked unless;  
  
someone else helped you"; he looked at Isis as he said that;  
  
she looked away.''Isis did you?"; silence again."Isis answer  
  
me!"; he yelled; that made her jump."Yes"; she said  
  
calmer."You see brother; me and Yami are a couple and there's  
  
nothing you can do about it; I love you but you changed since  
  
you killed our father"; she paused for a second; "I have my  
  
own life and I'm going to be with Yami no matter what you say;  
  
I kno you can't understand me..."; ''Silence!"; Marik yelled;  
  
"Fine go with him; you're my sister no longer. Go with him;  
  
I'll be fine alone I don't need you; you two can work together  
  
against me!"; he was furious."Fuck off Marik; what's your  
  
problem; leave her alone"; Yami didn't care what Marik thought  
  
at this point."Oh you should tell me; leave you and that  
  
bitch!"Isis couldn't belive what he just said; Yami was full  
  
of anger.He couldn't belive what he just called his own  
  
sister.Yami took Isis by her hand and they walked away; Marik  
  
was looking at them full of disgust and anger.They walked to  
  
Yami's apartment; he took her in.''What are we going to do?";  
  
he said a bit concerned."My necklace show's me that  
  
everythings going to be ok; but i don't know how long will it  
  
take till that comes"; ''Don't worry about that; we'll figure  
  
something out"; he looked at her forcing a smile; they walked  
  
over to his bedroom.She sat on the bed as he looked out  
  
throught the window."Why don't you stay with me; here since  
  
you know ......Marik"; "Yea; that woul be a good idea; I'll  
  
stay with you till I hope everything comes back to normal";  
  
"It will"; he turned now to her; "Isis I love you and I wont  
  
let nothing happen to you"; he said softly now walking over to  
  
her."I love you too."Yami now sat on the bed as she kissed  
  
him.It was dark out.They were kissing on the bed; as Yami was  
  
takin her shirt off; she pulled his shirt off; now they were  
  
both topless.He ralized that he didnt take his millennium  
  
puzzle off; which tickled her stomach.She reached her around  
  
his neck; took it off and gently set it on the floor.She layed  
  
back; he got on top of her.As he kissed her neck he unhucked  
  
her bra; her breasts felt warm against his muscly chest.She  
  
had her arms around his back.They removed all their clothes;  
  
they were a lil bit cold so they got undercovers.They were  
  
feeling on each other feeling warm; kissing..Then Yami did  
  
what he had to do; she was screaming and grabbing his  
  
shoulders.It was morning when they were done; he placed his  
  
head on her chest and fell asleep. Yami woke up; rising from  
  
Isis's chest he looked at her; she was awake.He smiled and she  
  
returned it; he got off her put his clothes back on and the  
  
puzzle; she was still laying.He went back to the puzzle; Yugi  
  
was preset now; kinda looking at her puzzled."Isis; what?;  
  
what'd you do"; she kinda smiled.Yugi opened his pants and  
  
looked; ''Shit"; he was kinda pissed that they used his body;  
  
but it was Isis so he was pretty happy too.She laughed at the  
  
expresion on his face.''Im going down to grandpa's"he said  
  
kinda laughing too. ****3 weeks later****** "Damn"; Marik  
  
yelled as his watch ringed.He got down to eat some breakfast;  
  
feeling a little bit bad what he did last night.He was gonna  
  
go over Sanya's later when she gets up since; she has no  
  
school because it was a weekend.That reminded him of how she  
  
saved his life; he really loved her.Marik walked into a dark  
  
room with a big chair; he sat into it and called out at  
  
somebody; "Iwant Yugi found and brought to me with his  
  
millenum puzzle"; "Yes; master Marik"; a voice from darkness  
  
answered."And this time one of you better watch him after I  
  
lock him up"; he felt like he's gonna catch him easier this  
  
time; he should't have left Isis go off with him; he shoul've  
  
locked them up both.But some good in him let them go; It  
  
might've been from being with Sanya.He was walking around the  
  
huge house; with nothing to do waiting till Sanya's going to  
  
wake up. "12; a clock"; Marik said smiling; "she must be  
  
up".He walked to her house.He didn't want to knock on her door  
  
so he climbed up to her room.Marik was now looking directly at  
  
her; she was brushing her hair in front of her mirror.He  
  
knocked on the window; she turned to the window quickly  
  
looking kinda scared; but when she saw him she smiled.She  
  
walked over to him and opened the window."Hi''; "Hi"; he  
  
smiled back as he kissed her on the lips."Get in I don't want  
  
my naighbors to see you climbing all over"; she chuckeled.He  
  
sat on her bed.She was in a good mood; as she walked around  
  
talking; but he was just sitting there staring  
  
streight."What's wrong"; she said with a concerned look on her  
  
face."Nothing; just stuff with my sister"; "You have a  
  
sister?"; "Yea"; "What's her name?"; "It's Isis why are you so  
  
interested"; he was kinda confused."Beacause it would be nice  
  
to know things about the person I'm going out with"; she said  
  
sarcasiticly.Marik laughed at this; "Ok; I have a sister Isis;  
  
we're having little problems right now; it's about the person  
  
she's going out with."; "What's wrong with him?''; she sat by  
  
him now."Well; me and him don't like eachother it's a long  
  
story."; he was avoiding her eyes; he didn't like talking  
  
about this."Well I have time."; she was curious."It's not  
  
important I'll tell you some other time."She jumped up of the  
  
bed; "Hey; there's a carnieval today it starts around now.What  
  
do you think; do you wanna go?"She looked so excided and happy  
  
about the idea; he had to go even tho he don't want to;  
  
besides it might be fun as long as she's around."Yea; we  
  
should go"; he smiled back."O thank you; I thought you didn't  
  
wanna go since you weren't in a good mood; you're the best";  
  
she was so happy she jumped on him and they both fell on the  
  
bed; he kissed her and she got off.Since then he was in a good  
  
mood seeing her smile made him smile too.They didn't walk to  
  
far when they heard people laughing and having fun; just as  
  
they turned the corner.They were holding hands as they were  
  
walking down the street; the first time he could actualy do  
  
that since 3 weeks ago; now she had scars because the rod  
  
didn't go all the way through her hands; but got her bad  
  
enough.Now they were standing infront of a hudge opened gate;  
  
inside were bunch of rides.They payed and got in."Let's go to  
  
the fareswheel"; she said.The ride looked slow unlike some; so  
  
he sad yes.As the wheel was spinning slow; they were talking;  
  
she had her head on his shoulder nad he was playing with her  
  
hair."Marik Ishtar!''; unfamiliar man yelled; bunch of people  
  
turned around to look at the man and then at what he was  
  
looking at Marik.Marik and Sanya now looked confused.People  
  
around them were yelling and shouting things like; "Isn't that  
  
the guy who controls people"; or"Get you're evil ass out of  
  
here''; or "Save that girl that's with him; he's probobly  
  
controling her too".Sanya looked at him; "Marik; don't listen  
  
to them; damn I knew this was going to happen; let's get out  
  
of here."The ride stoped and they ran off as some people were  
  
pulling on them still yelling.They ran away from the carnieval  
  
into an alley way."Sanya I'm so sorry I didn't want to ruin  
  
you're day"; he said panting holding her."It's ok; it's not  
  
you're fault"; "Let's do something else fuck carnieval"; she  
  
was so mad at the people that did that.Instead they walked to  
  
the bridge that they met; where she saved him from killing  
  
himself.They were holding hands looking down at the water;  
  
"Water's pretty now.""Yea; see I told you somebody cares about  
  
you."she smiled at him.''Yea; thanks for saving my life for  
  
the second time"; he laughed."Marik Ishtar''; Marik jumped at  
  
this sound; it was Seto Kaiba.Marik was surprised to see  
  
him."What are you doing here?"; his lips curled into a  
  
smile."I'd ask you the same thing Seto.""Well Marik"; Kaiba  
  
said; "I'm surprized you don't know why I'm here; didn't you  
  
hear about Yami's army rising once again; he's going against  
  
you.You see he's sick of you mistreating his girl and he's  
  
sick of you controlling peoples minds and doing all kinds of  
  
shit."Marik was a little bit concerned about thins; but not  
  
too much; he thought of his own army; his rare hunters.His  
  
lips curled into smile."Oh good; a challanger; this should be  
  
fun."Sanya was just standing there; she was confused."Yea; I  
  
don't care what you two do but you better not mess with me;  
  
like the last time you kidnapped my brother.Don't mess with  
  
the Kaiba family; I came here to tell you when this madness  
  
begins; stay the fuck away from us!"To that Kaiba turned his  
  
back and left."What was all that about?"; Sanya was still  
  
staring puzzled."The guy that you know stabed you; he was a  
  
pharoah now he wants to fight me.He's going to bring his army  
  
back; I'm gonna have my rare hunters against him too; but  
  
there's not enough of them."To this he smiled; "Unless...I  
  
bring my army back; all the people that worked for me; my  
  
slaves; my mind slaves.""Marik no; please; this is crazy don't  
  
start this again."She was concerned."I need you in this  
  
battle; are you gonna be here for me yes or no?"She loved him;  
  
but he's going crazy again; she decided she'd stay by him no  
  
matter what."Yes; I'm always here for you.""That's my girl; I  
  
gotta go now tho; sorry our day sucked; I'll make it up to you  
  
I promise."He bent down and kiss her."Ok; bye.I'll walk home  
  
alone; it's still nice out.""Ok bye.""Bye."And he left.She  
  
began slowly walking home; just as she crossed the street she  
  
bumped into a girl passing by; ''Oh im sorry"; Sanya felt  
  
emabressed."It's ok; I didn't pay attention where I was going  
  
eather" the girl politely smiled; she looked about 17; black  
  
long hair and pretty blue eyes."I'm Isis by the way"; the girl  
  
said.That rang a bell; the name souned familiar; offcourse  
  
Marik was talking about his sister Isis; but how many Isis is  
  
there.Not too many that's an Egyptian name and they're in  
  
Japan."Escuse me for asking this; but do you have a  
  
brother?""Yes; yes I do; his name's Marik.You might have heard  
  
of him."She made an unpleasent face."Yea; he's my boyfriend";  
  
she kinda chuckled back.Isis's eyes opened wide; first of all  
  
how could her cruel brother get a nice girl; and what was he  
  
thinking of getting a girlfriend in the first place?He  
  
doesen't trust anybody."Oh; nice to meet you---"; "It's  
  
Sanya.""Nice to meet you Sanya"; she smiled politely again."He  
  
told me something about having problems with you?''She felt  
  
embaressed telling all this stuff to a person she just met but  
  
she wanted to know more about Marik."Why don't we go sit  
  
somewhere to sit; we have to talk"; Isis suggested."Yes we  
  
do"; Sanya replied.They went to a near by cafe; where Sanya  
  
told Isis about the upcomming battle and the nice side of  
  
Marik.While Isis told her not so nice stuff about Marik; some  
  
stuff she heard before; and she told her about Yami and how  
  
Marik's mad about them together.The sun was almoust down when  
  
they stopped talking."Oh my gosh; look at the time; my  
  
boyfriend's aready home.I'm gonna go home; nice meeting you  
  
Sanya"Isis excused herself poitely."You to Isis'; hope to see  
  
you around"; "Me too"; to that Isis left.Sanya drank the last  
  
of her coke; and got up feeling she needed to have a serious  
  
talk with Marik.She was already half way then she saw where  
  
his house was.She knocked on the door and a tall man in a  
  
purple cape opened; "I need to see Marik."She said  
  
strictly.Marik was sitting in his big chair holding his rod in  
  
his hand; he had the same rare hunter cloack.You couldn't see  
  
hif face; but he was sitting still; thinking."Marik"; a girl  
  
from darkness called.Marik recognized this voice; his face  
  
grew from seriousness to a smile."We need to talk."she was  
  
serious and demanding.Now that she came closer he could see  
  
her."Come"; he said.She got closer to him and sat in his lap;  
  
he supported her with his arms; he layed his rod down on the  
  
chair's arms.She looked at the rod then her palms; her face  
  
got even more seroius.Noticing that he layed it down on the  
  
floor.She told him all about Isis meeting."How could you; I'm  
  
not talking and neather shoul you"; he was pretty mad."I  
  
seriously think you don't need to be that close to her but at  
  
least talk to her; please she's your own flesh and  
  
blood.""Look me and her 'boyfriend' are having a war and she's  
  
gonna be on his side; what kinda sister's that?You can't  
  
understand it.""Marik please; at least talk to her; no you  
  
don't even need to do that; just say ho to her; don't let this  
  
shit separate you.Do it for me please."She gave him puppy eyes  
  
look which he couldn't resist."Ok; I'm going to talk to Isis;  
  
as long as Yami isn't around."Good enough she thought; her  
  
plan was to unite them; because she just hated when families  
  
faught; she should know.Her parents divorced 2 years  
  
ago."Well; thank you; I'm gonna go home now."She got up from  
  
his lap and turned away; he caught up with her in the hall and  
  
walked her down the stairs.He pulled his rare hunter cloack  
  
off which revealed his handsome face and his fine body.Just as  
  
he pulled the cloack off; he realized that he didn't wear a  
  
shirt; he turned around to pick it up.Just as he turned  
  
around; Sanya spoted engravings all over his back; her mouth  
  
droped open.He tuned around; as he saw her expression he knew  
  
she saw his back."Omg; Marik; what happened to you?""No big  
  
deal; at least not now; it's engraving of pharoah's memory.My  
  
dad carved it in."She had a sad look on her face."How old were  
  
you?""I was 10; it hurted like hell; brought the bad in me."He  
  
looked at the floor.She walked over to him and gave him a big  
  
hug.She felt his back; it was all bumpy from engravings; she  
  
walked around and looked streight at his back.She ran her  
  
fingers over them.''Yami I'm home!"; Isis yelled as she  
  
entered an emptry apartment.Nobody answered."Yami!!; Where are  
  
you?"At first she didn't worry too much; but then she saw a  
  
deck on her table.It was Yugi's deck; she went quickly through  
  
them looking for a specific card; but it wasn't there.Her eyes  
  
opened wide"No!"The madness begins now; she thought.  
  
Cc:   
  
Bcc:   
  
Subject:   
  
-------- 


	4. unjust war

To:   
  
Cc:   
  
Bcc: ***********************Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi or any  
  
characters here*************************Isis ran as fast as  
  
she could through the dark alley ways; her dress was  
  
preventing her to run as fast as she wanted to.She could hear  
  
the roaring of angry Gods; Yami's done something very bad to  
  
anger the gods.Just as Isis reached her destination; she saw a  
  
huge red dragon; it was one of the most powerfully cards that  
  
existed.It was an Egyptian God card; Slyfer the sky  
  
dragon.Isis looked down and spotted angry Yami; but that's not  
  
all she saw.There was a huge army of pharaohs' servants; at  
  
least a thousand of them.They had their weapons with them;  
  
knives and fighting sticks.Soilders were dressed in white  
  
robes; with gold jewelry covering their wrists; ankles; and  
  
shoulders.All of them were bare foot; very tan; with dark  
  
black eye make up.Yami was yelling out orders; walking back  
  
and forth.Isis couldn't belive that would go through this; but  
  
she realized there's no way stopping him now.She ran down to  
  
him."What is wrong with you; you are going to kill more  
  
innocent people then bring any good."Yami took her aside; "It  
  
is the only way to stop the madness of Marik; I will not put  
  
up with him no longer!"Isis got the point; the only choice she  
  
had now is eater; be on Yami's side or not watch the fight.She  
  
decided to be on his side; if he needed her or something  
  
happened to him.''I understand; I will be here to support  
  
you...But please don't kill Marik; he is my brother after  
  
all." Her eyes closed."I can't promise you anything for now;  
  
but I will not do anything that will hurt you." Marik stood  
  
still; "The war has begun." "What? What war?"; Sanya was  
  
confused."Yami has unleashed his armies; I must fight him for  
  
the throne." Still in shock Sanya thought how terrible wars  
  
can be; "No; Marik please don't fight him." "It's my chance to  
  
be the pharaoh and I will not let it slip away; If you don't  
  
like it do what ever you please.You're eater on my side or  
  
against me."Sanya thought how she loved him and how it would  
  
feel loosing him; "I'm always on you're side"; she gave him a  
  
smile."Good girl"; he laughed partly joking; Sanya laughed  
  
with him giving him a dirty look."Now; let's go." Marik ran  
  
into his room; appearing out of it in less than a minute with  
  
a deck of cards; grabbing her warm hand they both ran  
  
downstairs without talking.They were brisk walking down the  
  
empty streets.Sanya stared at horror and surprise as she saw a  
  
huge red dragon; Marik noticed that by the pressure on his  
  
hand as she squeezed it of fear; pulling her closer he said;  
  
"It'd going to be ok; I'm here and we're going to win." A  
  
smile spread across his face as he said that; she returned  
  
it.Her stomach was twisting; at the thought of her 16 year old  
  
boyfriend ruling the world.He's too young to handle being the  
  
most superior ruler; and plus if he gets overwhelmed with  
  
power; he's gonna go crazy.They both stopped at the sight of a  
  
great army; Sanya's stomach twisted even more now; as if she  
  
needed to get away for it to stop.Sanya noticed Yami walking  
  
back and forth yelling orders to his army; Isis was standing  
  
beside a huge golden throne."Marik; you finally arrived!";  
  
"Yes; I am here to destroy you; you foolish pharaoh."Marik  
  
chuckled; glanced at his sister with a blank look."After I'm  
  
done with you; you will spend an eternity in the shadow  
  
realm!" "We will see about that Marik; now quit talking and  
  
summon you're army already; so we can fig..." Not even letting  
  
him finish his sentience Marik pulled out a card; letting go  
  
of Sanya's hand; and yelled "Army reborn!!"Suddenly everything  
  
got quiet; Sanya; Yami and Isis were looking around from where  
  
the army will appear from.Marik just stood with a grin on his  
  
face.Everything was turning into shadows now; and from the  
  
shadows warriors appeared.They looked exactly the same as  
  
Yami's except; they wore everything black.There were thousands  
  
of them; surrounding Marik and Sanya; which grabbed Marik's  
  
hand in the sight of a huge dark man in front of her.Marik  
  
looked back at a huge golden throne; with two Egyptian girls  
  
dressed in the traditional clothes; holding large  
  
feathers."Let's go sit up there; we'll watch the fight from  
  
there"; Marik announced as they walked to the trone.Sanya  
  
looked excited at how pretty and golden the throne  
  
looked."When will the fight start"; she questioned as he sat  
  
down; "Soon."The throne was too small for two people to sit;  
  
so she sat on his lap.Sanya glanced at the girls; which were  
  
holding the feathers; and turned to Marik; "Could you excuse  
  
me for a second." "Yea; but try to make it back fast." Sanya  
  
got up and gave him a quick kiss on the lips; which he  
  
returned.Whispered something to the Egyptian girl; which  
  
caused them both to leave.Marik was confused; what's she up  
  
to?He got up a few times checking if his army was lined up  
  
perfectly for the fight; and it was.Just as he sat down; he  
  
noticed that the fan-girl just came; but no sign of  
  
Sanya.Marik turned to a sound of high heels; he saw a girl  
  
wearing Egyptian brightly white mini-skirt which barely  
  
covered her butt; and showed off her long model like legs.The  
  
skirt had a pretty golden belt; the top was bright white which  
  
matched her skirt; it was big enough to cover her breasts; and  
  
very tight; it exposed her slightly muscular stomach.The  
  
straps were also golden; and she had jewelry around her neck;  
  
ankles and arms.Her hair was perfectly straight with golden  
  
locks put in.She wore golden high heeled sandals; and very  
  
pretty Egyptian make up.Marik's face grew into a smile."So  
  
what do you think"; Sanya was excited about her look."You make  
  
me feel at home; but nobody at home looks that good" "If  
  
you're going to be the pharaoh I'm going to be you're queen  
  
and I wanna look proper for it."Sanya sat down into his lap;  
  
which felt warmer now since she was half naked."Good choice";  
  
Marik smiled."ATTACK!!!!!" Yami's voice roared; Sanya jumped  
  
at this.The two armies crashed toghether.There was yelling  
  
screaming; dying; laughing.Marik was watching everything  
  
quietly; while Sanya's mouth were opened and her eyes were  
  
wide; constantly she would burry her head into Marik's  
  
shoulder or just look at him instead of watching people die.  
  
The fight was long; many of Marik's men were down and many of  
  
Yami's men were down; the battle seemed a draw.Since they  
  
couldn't decide who won; Marik pulled out his Egyptian God  
  
card; the Winged Dragon of Ra; lightning was flashing; the sky  
  
was growling.While Yami already had Slyfer ready for  
  
attack.The dragons faced each other ready to attack; the  
  
thunderous sound of the attack filled the air.Sanya covered  
  
her ears; so did Isis; while Marik and Yami were watching it  
  
eagarly.Suddenly a bright light covered everything; both sides  
  
got up to see who won.The dragons were still battling it out;  
  
but Winged Dragon of Ra used his power quicker than Slyfer;  
  
Slyfer disappeared and the light hit Yami; making him directly  
  
hit the ground.Yami transformed into Yugi; and with a  
  
frightened screamed Isis was checking if he was  
  
breatheing.Marik's face lit up in happiness; he took Sanya by  
  
the hand and they walked over to Yugi.Marik took his puzzle  
  
and his God card.Isis couldn't do a thing to stop him.Sanya  
  
was happy that he won but very sad to what happened to Yugi;  
  
she looked down at Isis and Yugi in sympathy.Out of nowhere a  
  
rare hunter appeared and Marik gave him the card and the item  
  
to store it.Sanya looked at Marik; which reminded him of what  
  
she told him earlier; to at least talk to his sister."I am  
  
sorry Isis"; his tone was cold; but there was a little  
  
sympathy for her; not for Yugi; to that he walked away  
  
yelling; ''Are you coming Sanya"; who was still standing by  
  
the couple."Yes"; yelling back she got down on one knee; ''Is  
  
he gonna be ok?"; "Yes; after a while." "I am sorry Isis.."  
  
"There's nothing to be sorry about; stay close to my brother  
  
at least he's not crazy as he was before; you might be able to  
  
help him"; Isis looked at her with hope.To this Sanya got up  
  
and ran to Marik; Isis hopeful eyes still in her mind; "I wont  
  
fail you"; she whispered. "What took you so long?" "Nothing";  
  
Sanya said as they were walking away from a  
  
massacre.**********************Thanks for reading please  
  
revew.Divino Draco thanx for reviewing; I tried to fix my  
  
mistakes if you see anymore e-mail me.Mistress of Marik thanx  
  
for reviewing often.  
  
Subject:   
  
-------- 


	5. betrayal

To: *Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi or any characters here* Sanya  
  
was walking down the hall of her high school.It felt good  
  
seeing her friends; since few nights ago.The halls were  
  
crowded and loud."So you don't even wanna say hi to you're  
  
best friend anymore"; round faced; red headed girl jumped in  
  
front of her."Omg; Mandy I didn't see you"; she chuckled;  
  
"what's going on?" "I was gonna ask you the same thing; where  
  
were you these few days?" "Oh; I've been buisy."They stopped  
  
by her locker; while Sanya took some books out of it."So did  
  
you hear about that thing few nights ago?It's all over the  
  
news; there was a hudge fight; they found bunch of dead  
  
people."Sanya looked away."But the weird part is; " Mandy  
  
continued; "they were all dressed in some ancient Egyptian  
  
clothes.Hmmm; makes you think doesen't it?" "Yea; yea I wonder  
  
who did it."Sanya wanted not to think about it now; that she  
  
was in school away from all that."Mandy I gotta go; I'm gonna  
  
be late to my first period." Sanya hurried up the stairs while  
  
Many ran after her; finaly when she reached her; Many grabbed  
  
her arm; "What's wrong with you; we have first period  
  
together." "Oh; I just remembered.I'm sorry I'm not feeling  
  
too well today.I'm gonna go to the bathroom; be back soon." To  
  
that she ran off.Sanya rinsed her faced with cold water; which  
  
made her feel much better.Leaning against the sink; she tried  
  
to calm herself down.Nobody saw who started that; she saw the  
  
news they didn't have the pictures of people who started  
  
it.Nobody will ever find out there's nothing to worry about;  
  
she assured herself.And it's not like she started it; so  
  
there's nothing to worry about.Sanya took a deep breath;  
  
feeling much better now; she left the bathroom.The bell has  
  
already rung; she walked into a very quiet classroom."Miss  
  
Benett; you're late.'' A middle aged man refered to her."I  
  
know; I'm sorry Mr.K; I didn't feel too well." She was still  
  
standing by the door."Are you feeling well now?" "Yes." "Than  
  
take your place Miss Benett; I have a class to teach; don't  
  
take my time." Saying nothing she spotted an empty seat next  
  
to Mandy; and walked over to it."You ok now?" Mandy whispered;  
  
as Sanya settled herself into the seat."Yes; never better."  
  
"Good."Mandy smiled."Hey look at Nick; damn he looks fine."  
  
They both looked at a black haired; muscular boy."Yea; I'm not  
  
interested anymore; but he's still fine." " Why; you drulled  
  
over him for so long and you know he wants you too; unless";  
  
she looked at her directly; "you didn't tell me about somebody  
  
elce."At first Sanya was wondering should she tell her;  
  
offcourse thats her best friend."Ok; after school I'm comming  
  
to your house."Mandy smiled; "I knew it; who is he?" "I'm not  
  
telling you anything now." Yugi was laying in his bed half  
  
concious; when he found Isis's face looking at him."What  
  
happened?" "It's a long story; try to get some rest and I'll  
  
tell you all about it later." "No; I'm fine; tell me now." "  
  
As you wish." "See Yami couldn't stand by and watch Marik do  
  
all this damadge; so he wanted to get it over quickly.He  
  
summoned the ancient .Marik showed up for the fight; their  
  
armies faught till both collapsed; then the God cars fought.I  
  
dunno what was wrong but Marik's dragon defeated Yami's."Yugi  
  
looked at her terrified."So we lost?'' "Yes; don't be so  
  
down.We lost one battle; we still might get my brother back;  
  
and the things he took." "You're right Isis; we shouldn't give  
  
up." "That's right; now go to sleep.You need your rest."  
  
"Finaly all mine."Marik couldn't stop himself from grinning;  
  
he finaly took away Yugi's puzzle and his card.The puzzle was  
  
dangeling from his throne; while he held both God cards in his  
  
hand."One more to go.All I need to do now is to steal one from  
  
Seto Kaiba.Kaiba was the one who showed up when him and Sanya  
  
were alone; and told him how Yami was gonna fight him; and  
  
that he should stay away from his family.But he was gonna do  
  
the opposite; he's going to have his rare hunters track down  
  
Kaiba and take the card for him; and if they're unsucessfull  
  
he will take his little brother and hold him hostige till he  
  
surrenders the card.Perfect he thought.One more card and I  
  
will rule the world; I will be the next pharoah; nothing will  
  
stop me. "So you wanna tell me?"; Mandy asked inpatiantly; as  
  
they were sitting on her bed looking through teen and fashion  
  
magazines."I dunno; If I tell you who he is; you're not gonna  
  
like him." "Oh common"; Mandy was trying to force it out of  
  
her; "what's wrong with him?Is he retarted or something.Oh  
  
it's Rob; you didn't wanna tell me because you're ashaimed."  
  
Rob was the nerd; hated by all."Ewww; no.You know I'm not that  
  
low." "Then why don't you just tell me?" "Fine!"; Sanya raised  
  
her voice; "It's Marik Ishtar."Sanya lowered her voice now;  
  
"But please don't tell anyone." Mandy still had that look on  
  
her face; since Sanya said it was Marik.Mandy's mouth were  
  
opened in surprise and her eyes had the expression as if she  
  
smiled."Oh my God; he's evil." "No he's not; you gotta meet  
  
him; he's..." Mandy's face turned into a smile just as she cut  
  
her sentance; "I can meet him?" "Yea; It's fine by me; I don't  
  
think he'll mind.Mandy he's not as bad as they say; so don't  
  
belive everybody." "Oh my God!!" Mandy didn't have a smile on  
  
her face anymore; "Last time I saw the news; Marik was the one  
  
who started that fight and creating all the comotion last  
  
night.They also said he had an Egyptian girl with him; he's  
  
cheating on you." "No; he's not.That was me up there with  
  
him."Sanya smiled; hoping Mandy would smile too; but she  
  
didn't.There was an odd silance then Mandy stood up and said;  
  
"I don't think I know you anymore.What the hell are you  
  
doing?The guy almoust destroyed half the city and you're with  
  
him!" Sanja's expression changed. "Why are you accusing me of  
  
all this?You were all cheery when I told you it was him!"  
  
"Yea; because I didn't know you helped him out; you know a  
  
little plan to destroy and control everybody!" Those words hit  
  
Sanya deep; and she wondered if Many was right.Has she been  
  
into Marik too much that she can't even see what's he  
  
doing.Suddenly the things he's doing don't seem bad; but they  
  
are; when vewed from other peoples point of vew.Sanya trusted  
  
Mandy with all her heart; she's known her since first grade.In  
  
her mind she came up with a decision; she'll hang around Marik  
  
too see if she can do any good; try to change him.Isis  
  
hopefull eyes flashed in her mind; she's gonna try to help  
  
Marik; but if nothings working and he gets crazier; she has no  
  
other choice.Sanay would have to leave Marik.The thought of  
  
that; made her feel like she had a hole in her heart."Mandy;  
  
you're right.I'm going to have to leave him; if he gets any  
  
worst." "Good; just promise that you're going to leave him; if  
  
he starts doing stuff again." I promise.'' Both of them were  
  
sitting on the bed; not moving."Hey; I have to go meet Marik  
  
now.I almoust forgot; do you wanna come see him?" "No; I have  
  
to babysit my cousin; don't you remember?" "Oh yea; sorry.I'll  
  
see you later."To that Sanya stormed out of the room.As she  
  
got out of her friends house; she walked toward the park; her  
  
and Marik's meeting spot.Sanya got to the park in no time; but  
  
when she got there she couldn't find Marik.Roaming around she  
  
didn't spot him and it wasent hard to find somebody in that  
  
park; mostly nobody came there and it was small.Sanya waited  
  
and waited; "10 minutes late"; she said out loud.This was  
  
strange; because he always comes before her.Looking at her  
  
watch again; Saya got pissed from waiting; and she felt stupid  
  
waiting for him for that long.He probably ditched me; she  
  
thought. " Shit!'' Marik was at a gas station near by; filling  
  
up his motorcycle with fuel.Wondering how fast his tank got  
  
empty; his motorcycle stopped on his way to meet Sanya.Just as  
  
his tank filled up; he closed the cap; got on it; started it  
  
up; and drove away. At this point Sanya was mad.Ok; 15  
  
minutes; he's not comming; she got up to leave.Just as she  
  
crossed the bridge; she heard a voice."Sanya wait up !" It was  
  
Nick; the guy from school.He jogged to her; "What are you  
  
doing here all by yourself?" "Nothing I wanted to get some  
  
fresh air"; she lied.Nick got closer to her; "What's up with  
  
us?We don't talk as much as we used to."Sanya was going to  
  
pull away and say I have to go; but since she was mad at Marik  
  
she staid there on purpose; thinking it might make her feel  
  
better."I dunno; guess we grew apart." Nick got even closer;  
  
close enought so she could feel his body against her's; but to  
  
admit she didn't feel anything towards him.Nick wrapped his  
  
arms around her; leaning in; "Well we should; go back to how  
  
we used to be.."His voice got softer and before she knew it  
  
his lips touched hers. Marik's motorcycle stopped just out  
  
side the park; he ran in it.Looking aroind he didn't see  
  
Sanya.Marik jogged to the bridge to see if she still might be  
  
around.Just as he got close to the bridge; he stood frozen;  
  
his faice turned blank; he's eyes suddenly got wattery; but he  
  
made it go away with a frown.Marik was looking streight at  
  
Sanya and some unknown guy french kissing.They both pulled  
  
away; and Sanya looked to her left side; she saw Marik  
  
standing frozen; with a disbelief look on his face.Imidietly  
  
she pushed Nick off; her face turned red; her heart sank; she  
  
was going to cry.Marik turned and walked away; still standing  
  
there she felt like jumping of the bridge; "MARIK!!!!!!!"  
  
Cc:   
  
Bcc:   
  
Subject:   
  
-------- 


	6. leaving home

To: **Disclamer I don't own Yugi; I only own Sanya and Mandy* "  
  
Marik!!! Wait!!!!!" Sanya ran after Marik as fast as she  
  
could; but it was too late; all she could see now was dust  
  
from his motorcyce.Nick feeling uncomfortable; left without  
  
Sanya even noticing it.She was still standing in one place;  
  
wishing she can turn back time.No; she can't feel sorry; she  
  
has to go tell him the truth.The truth that she only loves  
  
him.**Sanya knocked on the door of a big house not too far  
  
away from hers.Knocking on the door; she hoped that a servant  
  
wont answer so she'll have to beg to let her in since Marik  
  
wouldn't want to see her.The doors opened slowly and to her  
  
surprize it was Marik.His face was sad n his eyes were watery.  
  
"Marik I need to talk to you" "There's nothing to talk about I  
  
thought I could trust you but I was wrong!"As he finished his  
  
sentence he slammed the door shut.Disapointed Sanya kept  
  
knocking and yelling at the door; but no answer."I have to  
  
make this right."she whispered.Walking around the house she  
  
spotted opened glass door.Not even thinking she entered  
  
quietly; the house was dark inside.Her eyes were adjusting to  
  
the darkness when she saw a purple caped tall man walk to the  
  
fridge; he stood staring inside; this was a great chance to  
  
tiptoe upsairs.Finaly she made it upstairs without anyone  
  
knowing she was there; she knew where his room was since she  
  
was here once before.Sanya opened the golden painted door  
  
nervously; and peeked inside; but nobody was there.She entered  
  
and looked around; not much to see since it was dark; but she  
  
noticed a king size bed; and few more furtanure pieces in the  
  
room.Footsteps; comming to the room; she suddenly slid under  
  
the bed.The door opened; as she lay still under the bed; It  
  
was Marik.As soon as he got into the room he droped on the  
  
bed; Sanya didn't kno when is a good time to get up from under  
  
the bed.She was scared at his reaction.Suddenly she heard  
  
gentle sobbs; this made her feel like crying.Carefully she  
  
slid up from under the bed; to the noise Marik turned."What  
  
are you doing here!"he yelled in surprise; tears rolling from  
  
his eyes."Look please listen to me; I need to explain myself."  
  
Marik gave her an ok to talk with his eyes.She sat on the bed  
  
by him and held his hand; which he pulled away.Looking him  
  
deeply in the eyes and trying to make him understand she  
  
started speaking genly."What happened was an excident; I came  
  
to mean you and you were not there.So I waited and then he  
  
came." Ugh"anger was in Marik's eyes. "Please let me  
  
continue.It happened so fast he grabbed me I was mad at you so  
  
I let him kiss me; I wasent aware of what he and I were doing;  
  
I'm so sorry.If I can reverse the time I would; but all I can  
  
do is appoligase and hope you'll forgive me; because I will  
  
never do that to you again.I only love you." Ending her speach  
  
with a sob that turned into soft crying.Marik felt what she  
  
was saying and he held her; they dropped on the bed like  
  
that.She cried on his chest while he let out a few tears too;  
  
not even realizing they fell asleep like that."Oh god; it's  
  
morning!!! I am so dead!" Due to her yelling Marik jumped up;  
  
Sanya was almoust out the door.Just as she was going to exit  
  
the house someone grabbed her hand; it was Marik."You're not  
  
leaving without a kiss.."smiling back she kissed him the ran  
  
home.As she entered her house she saw her mom worried; as if  
  
she didn't get any sleep sitting on the couch.''Where the hell  
  
have you been!"she yelled but later went for a hug."Mom; I'm  
  
so sorry I.. I was at Mandy's.." ''Don't lie to me I called  
  
Mandy's at leat ten times; since you left; I called almoust  
  
everyone in the phonebook.Where were you?Do you kno what's  
  
you're doing to me?'' Sanya's mom was furious."Mom I don't  
  
want to lie; but I met this guy." "You met a guy!" she  
  
enturupted"what is wrong with you? what were you doing?"  
  
"Mother I'm trying to explain to you; but you won't let me; I  
  
didn't do anything stupid. " Except spend the night; why don't  
  
you just marry or get pregnant!!" " Mom; acn'y belive you just  
  
said that; I'm not like you and never will be!!" Angered she  
  
ran to her room and slammed the door; her mother followed."You  
  
don't talk to me like that and you can leave this house just  
  
keep doing what you're doing!" "I'm just saying the truth!"  
  
''Thta's it; get out!!!"It's not the firts time she heard  
  
this; she also did this to her dad and also to her once whe  
  
she live with her granparets for a moth.Without even saying  
  
anything Sanya started packing her things; while her mother  
  
left and smoked in the living room.She packed up all her  
  
clothes and pictured and shoes.Sanya went for the phone and  
  
called Marik.''Hey." he answered."I have an emergency I'm  
  
moving to my granparets they live two hours out of town; I  
  
don't know how I'm going to see you; I really don't want to go  
  
but.." ''Stay with me." "What?"Sanya was shoked."I don't kno  
  
Marik.." " I have a big house I run it; we have servants."  
  
"Alrigh then come and help me get my things." This might not  
  
be bad she thought.He helped her move; with yelling of her  
  
mom. *Two weeks have passed since Sanya lived with Marik*''So  
  
we're still not going to sleep in the same room?" "Not till  
  
I'm ready." "You know; I'm not going to do anything that you  
  
don't like to you." "Alright then ." Sanya smiled; this would  
  
be her second time to sleep with Marik.Marik layed tucked in;  
  
in his boxers while Sanya was fully dressed and went to the  
  
bathroom; she brushed her teeth and went to the  
  
bedroom.Standing infront of the bed she removed her socks;  
  
Marik stared at her not moving.Unzipped her overcoat; and  
  
tosted on the floor; then took off her tight baby blue  
  
shirt.Marik was still staring streight at her; she pulled down  
  
her white mini skirt.Now she was only in her panties and bra;  
  
walking to the bed she looked streight at Marik.She slid in by  
  
him and they cuddled.Marik layed on his stomach; while Sanya  
  
gave him a massage and kissed his back.They made out on bed  
  
and fell asleep like that.Awake in the morning Sanya went  
  
downsairs; but a special door drew her attention; they were  
  
big and wooden.She bagly opened buy got in; and walked down  
  
big stone steps.Finaly when she arrived at the end; it looked  
  
like a hudge dungen; which really scared her; but what scared  
  
her even more was these two pairs of eyes that were staring at  
  
her through the bars.The eyes of a young blackhaired  
  
boy.***I'm sorry this wasn't that long;   
  
I have more on the way.Please review.*  
  
Cc:   
  
Bcc:   
  
Subject:   
  
-------- 


	7. the queen

To: *** DISCLAMER:I DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR ANY CHARACTERS HERE ***  
  
"Who are you!" Sanya screamed.But the boy just stood there  
  
staring at her; unable to move. At this moment Sanya panicked;  
  
she questioned was it right to move in with Marik?Not knowing  
  
what secrets he hides from her she ran up the stairs being  
  
cautious not to fall down in the dark.Suddenly as she stepped  
  
into the kitchen her face bumped in to a strong hard chest;  
  
immediately looking up she saw Marik looking down at her."You  
  
look frightened; was wrong?" "Oh nothing; " she tried to be  
  
calm; "It's just.. I think I bumped into you too hard; so I'm  
  
a little shaken" "Al right then; I'm going out; I'll be home  
  
later." Marik was ready to close the door as he  
  
excited.."Wait! When are you going to be back?...I don't like  
  
being here alone..."Mariks lips curled into a smile while  
  
responding softly; "Soon."As the doors closed behind her; she  
  
headed upstairs having nothing else to do.What to do?Thinking  
  
to herself; she picked up the phone."Hello; may I speak to  
  
Mandy?'' "Yes"; Mandy's mother had slight anger to her  
  
voice."Hey Sanya; was going on? Your mother came over and told  
  
us what happened." Mandy was also concerned about her  
  
friend."Weird things have been happening lately; I don't know  
  
where to start"; "Well start where you moved in with Marik!"  
  
"Is you mother mad at me or something; because she sounded  
  
mad?'' "Of course she is; everybody around here knows.I mean  
  
bad news travels fast.You're not yourself anymore"Mandy's  
  
voice sounded disappointed."Are you mad at me too?" No answer  
  
on the other phone line."Well are you?'' ".....I don't know  
  
who to belive anymore to tell you the truth." ''Well thanks  
  
allot Mandy now I know; that I don't even have any support  
  
even from my best friend!"In tears Sanya hung up the phone; as  
  
she lye down on her bed. "Seto you can eater give me what I  
  
want or I can take the most precious thing from you!"Marik  
  
yelled out as he entered the office of a multi-billionaire."I  
  
hold Mokuba in my dungeon; and soon as I give the word he can  
  
leave us from this world very quickly." "You're bluffing  
  
Marik!" Seto didn't even get up from his chair; staring Marik  
  
straight in the eye; who by the way helped himself to a chair  
  
right in front of Kaiba's desk."You wanna take that  
  
chance.."Seto thought that after saying this Marik would laugh  
  
or make jokes; but his face was emotionless."Well; well;  
  
getting down to business aren't we.Look don't mess with my  
  
family Marik; you wont get what you want." Seto was calm; but  
  
Marik was irritated."You think I don't have the guts to kill  
  
your brother; I can and I will if you don't get me what I want  
  
and I'm not kidding.I'm sick of being nothing but a servant to  
  
the pharaoh all my life; so give me what I want or Mokuba gets  
  
it!" Marik finished as he jumped out of his chair; Seto didn't  
  
want to lose his brother."Wait; you'll get what you want if I  
  
see my brother alive standing before me in an hour." "Deal"  
  
Marik was pleased; but his face was still emotionless.Just as  
  
he was walking out of the door his cell-phone rang."Hello" He  
  
answered."Marik...come home ..I..I don't feel so good.."Sanya  
  
finished with a sob."Hunny I wanna be there but I have to get  
  
few things out of the way then I promise I'll be home; ok?"  
  
She couldn't argue with this"Ok.. "she answered as she hung  
  
up.Marik was now out of the building and crossing the street  
  
to get into his lymo; he would usually come with a motorcycle  
  
but this was business and he didn't want anyone to see him.He  
  
called his rare hunters to bring Mokuba to Kaiba Corp.; and to  
  
make sure Sanya doesn't see them.As promised another lymo  
  
arrived with Mokuba; Marik watched him get out accompanied by  
  
two men in purple robes.He reached for the door and got out;  
  
''Mokuba come with me" he ordered.Mokuba would usually say  
  
something but this time he was silent; he didn't want to go  
  
back to that horrible dungeon or worst get killed.They crossed  
  
the street and entered the building accompanied by couple of  
  
rare hunters on their sides. "Seto!!"Mokuba ran to his big  
  
brother as the entered the office."As promised; now give me  
  
what I want." "What does he want big brother." Mokuba was  
  
confused."Nothing; get some rest we'll talk later." Mokuba  
  
left the office dragging himself."Everybody out!" Seto yelled.  
  
As everybody cleared out of the room Seto opened a drawer in  
  
his desk."You're mad Marik!" "Let's save our opinions for  
  
later Kaiba; shall we?" Seto looked away as he pulled out his  
  
Egyptian God card out of the drawer."Hand it over!" His eyes  
  
lit up as he saw the card.Seto slowly handed the card to  
  
Marik; while he snatched it away." Nice doing business with  
  
you Kaiba!" Marik yelled as he left.As he was walking out of  
  
the building to his lymo he got excited over the great power  
  
he posses now.Just a few weeks earlier he didn't have Slifer  
  
the Sky Dragon or Obelisk the Tormentor; or Yugioh's puzzle;  
  
but now he has it all.He has all the elements to rule the  
  
world; the last millennium item he needed was Yugi's puzzle  
  
and now he has it; and he has all of his God cards; he was so  
  
happy. "Oh. noo!" Isis screamed out of nowhere; while her Yugi  
  
and the gang were playing video games."What's wrong?'' Tea  
  
asked curiously; everybody looked worried."M..M..Marik has all  
  
the elements to take over the world; he has them all!" Her  
  
eyes were opened wide; and she couldn't belive that what she  
  
was saying was true."What!!!"Joey and Tristan yelled at the  
  
same time."He has all the cards and the millennium items!"  
  
"But how?" Yugi complained; "I know he took my card and the  
  
puzzle; but how did he get the other items and cards?" ''Well"  
  
Isis started "I know Bakura somehow gave him his item; he took  
  
Pegasis; we all know he took Shadi's items a long time ago.He  
  
took your puzzle after defeating you; and we know he has the  
  
millennium rod." "But how did he take you necklace?" Tea  
  
asked; "We still don't know that." "I know I didn't have my  
  
necklace under full guard which I should have; I don't know  
  
how.I woke up one morning and It wasn't on my nightstand; one  
  
of his men did this I know it." "But how did you know that he  
  
has everything since you don't have your necklace?"Asked  
  
confused Joey .''I had that necklace for so long; It's almost  
  
a part of me; I can feel the future; lately I didn't need the  
  
necklace." "So how are we gonna stop him!" Yugi was mad."To  
  
that question I don't know the answer; but lets hope that  
  
someone can help us." she had a picture of Sanya in her head.  
  
"You're late!" An angry female voice hissed at Marik."You're  
  
putting your work before me." Marik had such a good day that  
  
he didn't want to argue. "Let me tell you something; " he said  
  
as he closed the door and dropped on the bed right next to  
  
her."What? " Sanya was less angry now. "I'm not going to lie  
  
to you; I had a boy imprisoned down in my dungeon." "Yeah.. I  
  
saw him; what were you going to do with him?" She cut him off.  
  
"Remember Seto Kaiba?" She nodded. "Well that was his brother;  
  
don't say anything till I finish my story; please. "Sanya  
  
nodded again. "Our deal was for him to give me his God card;  
  
so I can have the complete power over them; you know what I  
  
mean?'' "You control the items and the card now? That's good;  
  
but I don't think you should've done that in a dirty way; by  
  
stealing his brother." "Look hun; understand me here; I worked  
  
all my life for the pharaoh and I have a big scar on my back  
  
to prove it. I didn't have a normal childhood; I wasn't going  
  
to hurt the boy anyway; and I'm happy now.Is that too much to  
  
ask?" "No; it's not. "She answered as she lye her head on his  
  
chest. " And by the way I don't only control the items and the  
  
cards;   
  
I control the whole world!" ''What?!?!"Sanya was happily  
  
shocked and a little scared. "Do you wanna be my queen?"Marik  
  
smiled. ****************************Thanks for reading please  
  
review*****************  
  
Cc:   
  
Bcc:   
  
Subject:   
  
-------- 


End file.
